Opiekun
by sevelis
Summary: Co by było, gdyby po śmierci Lily Evans dorywczym Opiekunem młodego Pottera został Severus Snape? O uczeniu się miłości i relacjach międzyludzkich. Słodko-gorzki posmak.
1. Chapter 1

Historia planowana na około 10 rozdziałów. Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, ale po pierwsze ten rozdział został napisany jakiś czas temu, a po drugie nie posiadam Bety w tym opowiadaniu :)  
Pragnę zauważyć, że Severus w tym opowiadaniu ma około 21 lat, dlatego jego zachowanie nieco różni się od zachowania starszego i zgorzkniałego Mistrza Eliskirów, jakiego znamy z kanonu.

* * *

Szedł nocą opustoszałymi uliczkami Doliny Godryka. Nie powinien tego robić, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jego własny instynkt zachowawczy mówił mu, że jeśli Czarnemu Panu już… się to udało, to jego obecność w tym domu może być odczytana przez niego za zdradę. Ale jeśli plan Czarnego Pana się udał, to już nic nie miało znaczenia…

Starał sobie nie wyobrażać jej ciała martwego, zastygłego bez ruchu. Jej szmaragdowe oczy wpatrujące się w jeden punkt, bez blasku…

Nie, to nie mogłoby się zdarzyć. Po prostu nie mogło. Lily musiała żyć. Niczym sobie nie zasłużyła na taki los. Na los, który on sam jej zgotował…

Ale Czarny Pan się zgodził, powiedział, że ona będzie jego, że ją oszczędzi. To go przytrzymywało przy nadziei, mimo tego, że coś w głębi szeptało do niego udręczonym głosem, że po śmierci jej synka i męża, nie będzie chciała na nic spojrzeć, tym bardziej na niego.

Był już prawie na miejscu. Czarna, odziana w długie szaty ciemnowłosa postać wychynęła bezszelestnie zza rogu budynku i zastygła na rozciągający się przed nią widok.

Severus Snape już wiedział, że Czarnemu Panu się udało.

Dom stał się widoczny, Zaklęcie Fideliusa przestało działać. Światło paliło się na dolnym piętrze, na górnym było całkiem ciemno. Po kilku sekundach jego oczy dojrzały jednak zwalony pułap dachu z jednej strony budynku. Zrobiło mu się słabo. To tam…

Podszedł bliżej, czując, jak traci nad sobą panowanie. Dotknął poręczy otwartej bramki, zaciskając na niej drżące, blade palce z taką siłą, że żelazo wydawało się zgrzytać z protestu.

Przytrzymał się jej, nie będąc pewnym, czy potrafi stanąć o własnych siłach. Zacisnął mocno powieki, oddychając szybko i płytko, w przypływie wszechogarniającej go rozpaczy. Oczy zapiekły go mocno, ale udało mu się powstrzymać łzy od spłynięcia po jego wykrzywionej bólem twarzy.

Puścił dłoń po kilku chwilach, biorąc głęboki oddech i starając się opanować. Dotarł chwiejnym krokiem do drzwi, również uchylonych i zatrzymał się w progu. Przed nim majaczyły w ciemności schody wiodące na górę, z pewnością do miejsca, gdzie…

Postanowił jednak najpierw wejść do oświetlonego salonu. Może tam tkwiła, nieszczęśliwa i płacząca, ale żywa? Tak, na pewno tak było. Czarny Pan mu obiecał. Wynagrodził go, swojego wiernego sługę, który w swoim mniemaniu nie był wart złamanego knuta, tego, który wydał mu nieświadomie kochaną, słodką Lily Evans. Spokój, który wypełniał przestrzeń zdawał się jednak zaprzeczać jego wyśnionej hipotezie, w którą tak bardzo chciał wierzyć.

Kiedy jednak wszedł do oświetlonego pokoju zamarł w miejscu, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Jego największy wróg, prześladowca i rywal w uczuciach do Lily leżał martwy, z otwartymi szeroko oczami i rękami ułożonymi jakby w proteście. James Potter nie żył. Severus sam nie wiedział, co czuje, spoglądając na niego. Tyle razy wyobrażał sobie podobną wizję, jak triumfuje nad jego martwym ciałem i mści się za wszystkie upokorzenia… Teraz jednak to było coś innego. On naprawdę nie żył, z jego winy. Snape jednak nie potrafił zmusić siebie ani do rozpaczy, ani do radości. Czuł się lekko skonfundowany, jakby zdezorientowany, że to się stało.

Jego obraz jednak przypomniał mu o tym, co może zobaczyć na górnym piętrze. Czy ona też…? I to nieznane dziecko, którego nigdy nie widział? Mógł po prostu rzucić „_Homenum Revelio_", ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. To by było takie ostateczne, takie… Nie, sam tam pójdzie i sprawdzi. Ona na pewno żyje. Czarny Pan przecież powiedział, zgodził się ją oszczędzić…

Spoglądając ostatni raz na Pottera udał się schodami na górę, krokami tak cichymi, że sam ich nie słyszał. Jedna jego część wręcz garnęła się, żeby pobiec i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, a druga chciała stanąć w miejscu, ze strachu o to, co może tam zobaczyć.

To spowodowało, że umiarkowanym krokiem wyszedł na samą górę, starając się zachować obojętność i jednocześnie nie umrzeć z niepewności.

Spojrzał na niezbyt długi korytarz rozciągający się przed nim. Na jego końcu drzwi były otwarte, wręcz opierające się chwiejnie jedynie na dolnym zawiasie. To musiało stać się tam…

Wiedząc, że nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, zebrał w sobie całą swoje odwagę i opanowanie, które miał już na wykończeniu i powoli przemierzył korytarz, podpierając się rękami o ściany, czując, jak prawie upada, zatrzymując się przed samym progiem.

Kiedy robił pierwszy krok, usłyszał jakby kwilenie dziecka. Nie, to nie było możliwe. Przecież mały Potter miał być martwy, skoro Czarny Pan tak postanowił. To Lily miała być żywa. I na pewno tam jest… Tylko dlaczego jej w takim razie nie słyszy…?

Gdy wszedł do pokoju, poczuł, że upada na ścianę i osuwa się na podłogę.

Cały pokój wydawał się przeżyć wybuch granatu, ściana była oberwana, tak samo jak dach i kilka mebli. A pośrodku leżała kobieta z rozrzuconymi, długimi rudawymi włosami wokół głowy.

Lily Potter była martwa.

Gdy tylko dopuścił te słowa do swojej świadomości, poczuł, jak wszystko w nim puszcza. Usłyszał szloch dobywający się z jego zachrypniętego gardła, rozpacz i nieopisany ból ogarnęła go całego, koncentrując się w okolicy serca. Złapał się za nie i głośno zawył, patrząc na martwe ciało kobiety, którą kochał, jak nic innego na świecie.

Wciąż tkwiąc na ziemi, podpełznął do niej na czworakach i przyklęknął przy niej, odgarniając ciemnorudy kosmyk z jej twarzy, jeszcze ciepłej…

Poczuł, jak kolejne spazmy płaczu wstrząsają jego ciałem. Drżącymi rękami podniósł lekko Lily i przytulił do siebie, tak jak zawsze chciał to zrobić i szlochał nad nią, przytrzymując ją najbliżej siebie, jak tylko mógł.

Upłynęły godziny, tygodnie, miesiące albo nikłe minuty. Nie wiedział, ile tak trwał przy niej, dając upust swojemu bólowi i smutkowi, czuł, jakby cały jego umysł i ciało krwawiły.

Kiedy jego szloch przerodził się w ciche, starte odgłosy, odsunął ją od swojej piersi i spojrzał na jej bladą twarz, która jednak wydawała się zamrzeć w uczuciu, a nie strachu. Musiała być strasznie odważna, w chwili, gdy ta bestia przyszła po jej dziecko…

Wtedy coś sobie przypomniał. Z otchłani rozpaczy starał się przypomnieć jakieś fakty, informacje. Nagle przypomniał sobie płacz dziecka, który usłyszał wchodząc tutaj…

Powoli i ostrożnie, odwrócił się za siebie, wciąż trzymając w ramionach Lily. Kiedy jednak zobaczył za sobą małe dziecko, siedzące w łóżeczku, zamarł. To było niemożliwe. To dziecko przecież dostało wyrok śmierci. A kto go dostał od tej bestii, ten zawsze umierał, nie było wyjścia. Ale co się w takim razie stało?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego swoimi dużymi, szmaragdowymi oczami, pełnymi gorących łez i znów zakwilił. Severus popatrzył na kobietę, którą trzymał i potem znów na chłopca.

Nawet nie wiedząc, że podjął jakąkolwiek decyzję, położył jego matkę ostrożnie na ziemi, posyłając jej ostatnie, przepełnione bólem i miłością spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł powoli do chłopca.

Harry odsunął się lekko, ale nie zaczął płakać. Może widział, że ten obcy dla niego człowiek klęczy przy jego kochanej mamie i nie bał się go przez to?

Severus machnięciem różdżki usunął jedną ścianę łóżeczka i zbliżył się do malca. Z bliska zobaczył, że chłopiec ma na czole bardzo świeżo wyglądającą bliznę, w kształcie błyskawicy. Nie zwrócił na nią jednak większej uwagi, spoglądając jedynie w zielone oczy Harry'ego. W oczy jego matki.

I wtedy niespodziewanie wyciągnął ręce i lekko przysunął dziecko, tak że teraz nogi miało opuszczone wzdłuż łóżeczka i patrzyło z zapytaniem prosto na niego.

Dłonią dotknął rozpalonego policzka chłopca i pogładził go bardzo delikatnie, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego to robi. Mimo, że czuł że to nie był zbyt dobry pomysł, chciał wziąć malca ze sobą, chciał, żeby z nim został, chciał się nim zaopiekować i cały czas wpatrywać się w jego niesamowite oczy, oczy Lily…

Ale kiedy sięgał, żeby chwycić go i aportować się z nim, usłyszał głos dochodzący z dołu. Rozpoznał Blacka i wiedział, że nie miał dużo czasu. Pochylił się nad chłopcem, i zaraz przed aportacją wyszeptał czułym, ale pewnym głosem, wodząc jednocześnie palcem koło jego malutkich ust, jakby chciał namalować tam uśmiech:

- Wrócę po ciebie.


	2. Chapter 2

W gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu rozpacz dawno nie pokryła tak gęsto ścian, powietrza i mebli. Zawodzący jęk niczym rannego zwierzęcia przecinał równie przygnębiającą ciszę. Wszystko zdawało się pogrążyć w żałobie: obrazy umilkły z szacunku, kolory naokoło wyblakły, tykające przedmioty zdawały się jedynie niedosłyszalnie stukać, bezlitośnie wymierzając czas, w którym Lily Potter nie było już wśród żywych.

Severus Snape wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Poszarzała, zapadła twarz, otwarte w niemym krzyku wąskie usta, szarpana dłońmi kurtyna ciemnych włosów opadająca na oczy, które płonęły niezdrowym blaskiem. Ale dyrektor wiedział, że póki płoną i są żywe, to jest jeszcze nadzieja dla tego człowieka. Nie było na świecie nic gorszego, niż puste, zapadłe oczy.

Albus Dumbledore otarł palcem samotną łzę, spływającą po jego pomarszczonym policzku. Z trudem powstrzymywał cały ich potok. Ci ludzie nie zasłużyli na taki los…

I nie mówił tylko i Lily i Jamesie. Oczywiście, uważał ich za cudownych, dobrodusznych ludzi, których spotkał straszny i niesprawiedliwy los, ale oni już odeszli. Zaznali spokoju, piekło zostawiając za sobą. Natomiast dla dwójki innych ludzi życie teraz stało się koszmarem i udręką, mimo, że Czarnego Pana już nie było.

Patrzył na Severusa Snape'a - człowieka, który zaufał niewłaściwej osobie i w niej położył swą młodzieńczą wiarę. A wszystko dlatego, że był samotnym, opuszczonym dzieckiem…

Trzeba będzie zrobić wszystko, żeby taki sam los nie spotkał Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopca, który stał się symbolem wyzwolenia, wolności i zwycięstwa, ale przede wszystkim małego, zagubionego dziecka pozbawionego rodziców.

Najważniejsze jest jednak zapewnienie mu bezpieczeństwa. Najpotężniejsza była starodawna magia, która roztaczała moc ochronną nad niepełnoletnim dzieckiem, jeśli mieszkało w domu razem z krewnym, w którym płynęła krew jego matki. To był jedyny sposób, w jaki mógł ochronić Harry'ego.

To będzie bardzo trudna decyzja. Wybrać pomiędzy doczesnym dobrem dziecka, a jego bezpieczeństwem. Westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że dokonał już wyboru. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to tak zła decyzja, jak jedna z tych podjętych dawno temu z Grindewaltem…

Popatrzył na człowieka przed sobą. Zaciskał długie, blade palce na oparciu krzesła. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona bólem tak wielkim, że aż żal ściskał serce na sam widok. Ale najgorsze były te oczy… Człowieka płonącego na stosie.

Poprosił go o to, co było konieczne. Severus musi pomóc mu chronić małego Harry'ego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie potrafił zapomnieć, bądź chociaż nie widzieć w dziecku jego ojca, który wielokrotnie go wyszydzał…

Dlatego musiał posunąć się do wspomnienia Lily, chociaż brzydził się w tym momencie samym sobą. Wiedział, że to podziała. Rany Severusa były tak świeże, że wydawały się wciąż obficie krwawić.

- Chłopiec ma jej oczy, Severusie. Pamiętasz kształt i kolor oczu Lily Evans, prawda?

Szok i ból targnął twarzą Severusa, jakby został smagnięty biczem. I wtedy Albus już wiedział, że wygrał. Zdziwiła go jednak prośba mężczyzny.

- Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć – powiedział Severus cichym, zbolałym głosem.

- Mam nie ujawnić tego, co w tobie najlepsze?

Kiedy przez kilka kolejnych minut Severus zdawał się toczyć ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę, Albus bacznie go obserwował. Miał już jego słowo, ale tego mężczyznę wyraźnie coś dręczyło…

Severus wstał i skierował się do drzwi. Jednak zanim wyszedł, odwrócił się i w jego oczach płonęła desperacja.

- Pozwól mi zaopiekować się chłopcem.

Mało rzeczy potrafiło zszokować Albusa Dumbledore'a - przeżył w swoim bardzo długim życiu naprawdę sporo. Ale tego na pewno się nie spodziewał. Nie chcąc urazić Severusa, postarał się przybrać możliwie najbardziej neutralną minę.

- Nie mogę, Severusie. Chłopiec musi trafić do swoich krewnych, tylko wtedy będzie bezpieczny. – Albus naprawdę żałował, że nie może przekazać mu chłopca. Nie tylko Harry miałby kogoś naprawdę bliskiego, ale mogłoby to zmienić samego Severusa…

Na wspomnienie krewnych Harry'ego Severus wyraźnie się skrzywił, a przez moment w jego oczach zaskrzyła się potężna nienawiść, która wzburzyła jego wnętrznem jeszcze bardziej. Severusowi udało się jednak opanować i ponownie uszły z niego emocje, razem, jak się wydawało, z życiem.

- To chociaż pozwól mi się z nim widywać – w jego głosie brzmiała żałość, jakiej nigdy u niego jeszcze nie słyszał. Albus nie miał serca mu odmówić.

- Dobrze, Severusie, tylko…nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Gdyby Tom Riddle kiedykolwiek wrócił… Sam rozumiesz.

Severus przygasł jeszcze bardziej, ale przytaknął głową i po chwili bez słowa zniknął w drzwiach, które same się za nim zamknęły.

Albus z westchnieniem spojrzał na okno za sobą, gładząc długą srebrną brodę. Świtało. Nawet poranek wydawał się piękniejszy w obliczu pokoju.

Na niebie pojawił się niewielki kształt, który w miarę przybliżania się w stronę zamku robił się coraz wyraźniejszy i można już było zauważyć czerwono-złote pióra. Fawkes krążył nad Hogwartem, śpiewając pieśń zwycięstwa i radości.

Dyrektor miał jasne wrażenie, że chodzi nie tylko o odejście Voldemorta. Może właśnie dzisiaj zmieniło się na lepsze jeszcze więcej, niż mógł wcześniej przypuszczać.


	3. Chapter 3

Musi sprawdzić, co u niego. Naprawdę musi. Zgrzytał ze złości zębami na samą myśl, że chłopiec trafił pod jeden dach z Petunią Evans. Mało było osób, których tak nienawidził. W przeszłości była przyczyną wielu nieporozumień z Lily…

Zacisnął mocniej powieki, starając się powstrzymać palący żal – jednak na próżno. Wkrótce po jego policzkach popłynęły gorące łzy, których nie potrafił opanować. Otarł oczy czarnym rękawem, po czym kolejny raz wpatrzył się w światła domu na Privet Drive 4, jak to robił przez te wszystkie ostatnie noce. Czekał, aż zgasną światła, chowając się za żywopłotem. Gdy zapadała w oknach ciemność, zastanawiał się gdzie śpi mały…

Czuł niesamowite przyciąganie do tego dziecka, odkąd ujrzał jego oczy. Miał wrażenie, że Lily w nim żyje, że może jest tam gdzieś schowana, że ją odzyska…

Kolejny raz odszedł ze zwieszaną głową, kiedy nastał świt i dobiegły go pierwsze odgłosy mugoli wyprawiających się do pracy.

Jednak w momencie, kiedy usłyszał sprzed domu przy numerze czwartym głos Petuni Evans przepełniony wstrętem, z jakim zawsze zwracała się w dzieciństwie do niego, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach i powoli się odwrócił.

Nie mogli go zobaczyć, ale on widział całą rozgrywającą się na polu scenę. Zacisnął mocniej pięści, kiedy siostra Lily ponownie się odezwała:

- Znów ma gorączkę, Vernonie! Tak samo problematyczny bachor, jak jego rodzice…

Całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od podejścia i przeklęcia tej głupiej kobiety. Starał się dojrzeć małego chłopca w jej pobliżu. I zobaczył - stara, mała kołyska była postawiona koło samochodu jej męża. Jak oni mogli tak traktować małe dziecko?! Sam nigdy nie był ani czuły, ani wrażliwy na krzywdę innych ludzi, ale nawet jemu to nie pasowało…

To przesądziło sprawę. Kolejnego wieczoru nie tylko wpatrywał się w okna na Privet Drive 4, ale gdy tylko zgasły światła, rzucając uprzednio na siebie zaklęcie kameleona ruszył ku drzwiom.

Bezgłośnie je otworzył i wszedł do małego przedpokoju. Teraz pozostawało znaleźć miejsce, gdzie spał mały. Podejrzewał, że sypialnie na pewno są na górze, więc cicho wszedł po schodach. Skierował się w pierwsze drzwi na prawo i trafił do niewątpliwie sypialni gospodarzy. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

Ale jest! Koło łóżka znajdowała się kołyska. Podszedł bliżej, czując jak jego ekscytacja rośnie. Za chwilę zobaczy oczy Lily, może malec nie śpi…

Jednak w chwili, w której zaglądnął do małego łóżeczka, odrzuciło go z obrzydzenia. W środku spał tłusty chłopiec, bardziej szerszy niż wyższy, a na dodatek był świńskim blondynkiem. No tak, to musiało być dziecko Petuni. Tak samo okropne, jak jego rodzice.

Rozpoczął więc poszukiwania w kolejnych pokojach na piętrze, nie znajdując jednak nigdzie małego Harry'ego. Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, zszedł stopniami z powrotem na dół. Zajrzał do kuchni, salonu i łazienki, ale nigdzie nie było chłopca.

Zdenerwował się nieco, bojąc się, że oddali gdzieś chłopca. Wtedy usłyszał ciche kwilenie dobywające się z komórki pod schodami. Nie, to niemożliwe…

Ale okazało się prawdą. Gdy zbliżał się w kierunku schodów, płacz rósł na sile. Wszedł przez uchylone drzwi do ciasnego i dusznego pomieszczenia, zapalając różdżką lampę naftową i stając się znów widzialny.

Pośrodku starego łóżeczka z brakującymi szczebelkami leżał mały chłopiec. I nie tłusty i odrzucający blondynek, tylko chudy, czarnowłosy czarujący słodki malec. A najpiękniejsze były jego oczy… Severus aż się zachłysnął, gdy Harry skierował na niego swoje wielkie, wilgotne zielone oczka.

Z opóźnieniem dotarło do niego, że chłopiec płacze. Instynktownie wziął go na ręce i niezgrabnie przytulił, żeby go uspokoić. Poczuł jego rozgrzane, małe ciałko i przypomniał sobie, że malec nad ranem miał gorączkę, więc mogła się jeszcze utrzymać.

Chwaląc swoją zapobiegliwość, położył chłopca z powrotem, tym razem już uspokojonego i wyraźnie zaciekawionego przybyszem, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni swojej czarnej szaty i wyciągnął fiolkę z eliksirem zdrowotnym.

Obawiał się, że malec nie będzie chciał wypić naparu, ale posłusznie wszystko przełknął, co wywołało u Severusa niemały podziw. Dorośli często wzbraniali się przed zażywaniem i trzeba im było go rozcieńczać, a on zrobił to bez sprzeciwu.

Schował fiolkę i obserwował, jak gorączka malca wyraźnie maleje. Uśmiechnął się do swojego nowego opiekuna, przekrzywiając lekko czarnowłosą główkę. Severus nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech, czując narastającą sympatię do tego chłopca.

Wyciągnął rękę, żeby tak jak ostatnio pogłaskać go po policzku, kiedy usłyszał jakiś głos poprzedzony ciężkimi krokami. Potem rozległ się płacz z piętra i Severus w lot się domyślił jego przyczyny. Miał ochotę udusić tamtego grubego bachora - przez niego będzie musiał teraz iść i zostawić małego Harry'ego. Westchnął i wyszeptał do malca:

- Muszę iść. Ale wrócę, obiecuję.

Wiedział, że roczne dziecko nie może jeszcze rozumieć mowy ludzkiej, ale miał wrażenie, że bystrość tego chłopczyka dorównywała bystrości trzylatka. Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się tylko i położył z powrotem, cały czas wpatrując się w niego swoimi szmaragdowymi oczkami.

Severus westchnął, z niechęcią zgasił światło i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na ciemną komórkę, opuścił dom. Mimo tego, że był zmuszony odejść, uśmiechnął się w duchu do siebie. To na pewno nie była jego ostatnia wizyta.

Jedyne, co zauważał to ból. Palący w gardle, szarpiący w mięśniach i uciskający jego czarną główkę. Harry znów zakwilił, instynktownie nie robiąc tego głośno. Gdy płakał mocniej, wtedy przychodziła ta duża, zła kobieta i krzyczała. Była taka inna od jego ciepłej mamusi. Tylko dlaczego jej nie ma? Leżała obok niego, kiedy zobaczył mężczyznę w czerni. Chyba powinna od tamtej pory już się wyspać i wstać, prawda?

Kiedy poruszył lekko nóżką, całym ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Jego rozpalona główka ciążyła w dół, kiedy próbował ją podnieść. Było mu jednocześnie przeraźliwie zimno i upalnie, chłodna kołdra w niemiły sposób odznaczała się od jego nienaturalnie ciepłego ciałka.

Naprawdę starał się nie płakać, ale nie potrafił. Wkrótce po jego zarumienionych niezdrowo policzkach popłynęły wielkie łzy. Żeby tylko ta zła kobieta nie usłyszała…

Wtedy poczuł jakąś zmianę w otoczeniu. Nie wiedział co to, dopóki z trudem nie podniósł się i nie spojrzał w uchylone drzwi komórki pod schodami.

Już myślał, że może to mamusia wróciła, mimo że nie słyszał jej żwawych kroków i ciepłego, wesołego głosu. Gdy z ciemnej otchłani wynurzyła się tylko o jeden ton jaśniejsza postać, chłopiec poznał przybysza.

Ubrany na czarno mężczyzna zrobił delikatny ruch i po chwili światło w tajemniczy sposób świeciło się w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Harry mógł mu się teraz lepiej przyjrzeć – ostatnio, kiedy widział ostatni raz mamusię, panował półmrok.

Wprawdzie nie widział do końca wyraźnie, to jednak zobaczył ciemne tęczówki oczu przybysza. Miały dziwny kolor, który jednocześnie odstraszał i przyciągał. Można się było przerazić ich czarnej bezdenności, jednak dla Harry'ego przeważała w nich ta inna, emocjonalna część, która powoli również wylewała się na jego twarz. Wtedy chłopiec miał już pewność, że on go nie skrzywdzi.

Kiedy ból nasilił się, chłopiec ponownie głośniej zapłakał, starając się otrzeć łzy piąstkami. Wtedy poczuł jak coś go unosi do góry i po chwili rozgrzanym policzkiem dotykał miłego w dotyku, czarnego materiału. Nie było mu tak miło, odkąd ostatnim razem przytulała go mama…

Z niechęcią zauważył, że mężczyzna odrywa go od siebie i ponownie sadza na łóżku. Utkwił w nim swoje zielone oczy, obserwując bacznie jak tamten wyciąga ze swoich obszernych szat coś małego. Po chwili przybliżył do jego ust mały, szklany przedmiot.

Wnet zrozumiał, że to taka sama fiolka, jaką dała mu niedawno mama, kiedy źle się czuł. Pozwolił sobie wlać napój do buzi, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Pamiętał, jak tata coś powiedział i się zaśmiał, na co mama posmutniała i była trochę na tatę zła.

Momentalnie cały ciężar i ból zaczął znikać, na co Harry lekko się uśmiechnął i spojrzał na swojego wybawcę. Ten wyciągał ku niego rękę, kiedy nagle poruszył się i spojrzał w sufit, po czym skrzywił się, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

Ręka oddaliła się i mężczyzna powiedział coś cichym, ale przyjemnie gładkim głosem. A potem zgasił światło i wyszedł, na co Harry chciał mocno zaprotestować, ale nie dał rady, nie wiedział jak, nie zdążył…

Resztę nocy wpatrywał się w lekko uchylone drzwi z nadzieją, że tajemniczy opiekun zaraz wróci.

Nie wrócił.

Tak brzmiałyby myśli Harry'ego tamtej nocy, gdyby tylko potrafił układać je w słowa.


End file.
